


Interrupted

by Drumchik



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 people. 8 times Nyssa and Sara got caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quentin Lance

He mutters as he opens the door, something about hoods and arrows and how they are combining to make his life a nightmare. Not to mention the fact that his baby girl is dating some former assassin and they are both currently living under his roof.

He supposes he shouldn’t mind the ex-assassin. She is mostly quiet and looks at his daughter with what he supposes are adoring eyes. But that doesn’t mean he got the chamomile tea just because he saw that she liked it. Nope. That had nothing to do with it. He's just being a courteous person. God, what is the matter with him?

He hears a giggle and then a low moan and then that ex-assassin lady whisper that foreign word “hab-something” in a warning tone. She still makes him uncomfortable, so when he hears the warning tone, he runs into the living room, groceries left by the door and gun in his hand.

And finds his daughter half-naked and kissing an equally half-naked ex-assassin with their hands god knows where on his couch. It’s like a flashback to high-school with Oliver Queen.

“Aw geez, Sara!”

Sara squeaks in surprise and flings herself over the half-naked ex-assassin, as if to protect their modesty, but in Quentin’s mind it just makes it worse. The half-naked ex-assassin’s eyes are closed tightly, and Quentin hopes it’s because she’s scared of him.

“Dad…I can explain.” Sara doesn’t move, but blindly reaches around for her shirt. 

Quentin finds it on the floor and nudges it over.

“I don’t think he needs an explanation, Beloved,” the half-naked ex-assassin murmurs quietly, opening her eyes. She reaches for the shirt Sara has, which Quentin belatedly realizes belongs to her. “I apologise, Detective Lance.”

Quentin harumphs and turns around, waiting for them to get decent again. He hears rustling and then finally a clearing of the throat tells him they’re dressed. He turns back around to find the half-naked assassin with hickeys on her neck and his daughter sitting beside her trying her best not to look smug.

“Look…Sara…uh…Nyssa…”

“I assure you it will not happen again,” Nyssa says. She throws a disapproving look at his daughter. “Your daughter can be very persuasive when she wants to be.”

Sara’s face breaks into a grin at that, smirking at her girlfriend in a way that makes Quentin slightly uncomfortable. Nyssa clears her throat and Sara snaps out of it, looking back at her father with a contrite look on her face.

He remembers that look all too well.

“Sorry, Dad. Won’t happen again.” 

He doesn’t know how to respond to that, because the walls in his house are apparently thinner than he thought they were and he knows what's been happening in Sara’s old room. He rubs the back of his head. Maybe he can move them in with Laurel.

“I’m…I’m gonna….go in there.” He points at the kitchen, then walks off, his eyes rolling when he hears Sara burst into laughter.

\--


	2. Laurel

Why her sister had decided, one month before her wife had a baby that the house needed fumigating, she would never understand. But then her sister always had strange ideas.

Like getting married to an ex-assassin.

That had been different. So had been going to a wedding on an almost deserted island with superheroes and some time-traveller officiating.

The legal side of Laurel was still wondering if the wedding had actually been….legal.

She shook her head and toed off her high heels in her bedroom. She had no response to her announcement of being home (and it was weird to be doing that again), and decided that the two women must be out or asleep. 

She really hoped it was one of those two.

When Sara and Nyssa had found out they were expecting, everyone was happy for them. Laurel was excited to be an aunt. But that was before any of them knew.

Sara had discovered Nyssa’s problem with unrestrained glee, and had set herself the important task of satisfying this craving any time it was needed.

And, Laurel thought, grabbing her sweats, anywhere.

Nyssa had apparently become the horniest woman in history to be pregnant, and the entirety of the Lance family and Team Arrow were suffering because of it.

Laurel sighed. Everyone had walked in on them at least once during the pregnancy, and she was very grateful it would soon be over. She opened the door to her bathroom, relieved to finally have a hot shower to herself.

And there was Sara, her hands where thankfully Laurel couldn’t see them for the shower door, and Nyssa pressed up against the tiled wall being kissed senseless.

“Oh come on!” Laurel growled and stomped out of the room.

\--

Sara appeared in the living room, fully dressed, a smirk on her face. “Would it help if I told you she was washing my hair?”

Laurel lifted an eyebrow.

“Okay, clearly not.” Sara sat on the couch. “Laurel, I’m sorry. Next time I’ll hang a sock on the door or something.”

Laurel made a strangled noise. At this point, Nyssa came out, also fully dressed to Laurel’s relief.

“I’m sorry, Laurel,” Nyssa replied. She shot a look at her wife. “Sara assured me you would be working late today.”

“This is the third time, guys!” Laurel said, finally finding her voice.

Sara put her arm around her wife. “Blame the insatiable pregnant woman.”

Nyssa glared at her. “They are your eggs, Beloved. Maybe it’s your fault.”

“Or maybe it’s the sperm donor.” Sara’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, I hope I didn’t impregnate my wife with a sex maniac.”

Laurel made another unidentifiable noise and blinked. “I…I am going to order some food.” She stood up and made her way to the phone. “Please tell me my table is still safe to eat off.”

Sara grinned merrily. “For now!”

\--


	3. Thea Queen

Thea rounded the corner to her office and paused when she heard the quiet murmuring. The door was partly ajar, so she peeked around the door. Sara Lance was sitting on the edge of Thea’s desk, half naked. Kneeling in front of her was Sara’s crazy assassin girlfriend, pressing slow kisses to the inside of Sara’s thigh.

“I missed you so much,” Sara whispered, lazily running her hands through Nyssa’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too, beloved.” Nyssa rested her cheek against Sara’s thigh. “I missed you desperately. But I hope we are now free of my father’s clutches.” She looked up at the blonde. “Free to do whatever we please.”

“And what pleases you, Nyssa?”

Nyssa smiled broadly and stood. “You do, habibti. You do.”

“C’mere.” Sara reached up and pulled the taller women into a deep kiss.

Nyssa’s hand dipped between them and Sara threw her head back, moaning as she felt Nyssa’s fingers slip inside her. 

“God, Nyssa. I don’t know if I can come again!”

The brunette pressed kisses along Sara’s jaw and neck, bending to lave a taut nipple in her mouth. At Sara’s gasp she smiled. 

“I happen to know from experience that you can.”

Sara’s hands clutched the back of Nyssa’s head, urging her down for a deep kiss.

Objectively, once Thea got over the initial shock of seeing Sara and Nyssa banging in her office, she could be magnanimous and realize that it was nice to see Sara so happy for a change. After everything had happened, she was glad Nyssa was back because no matter how scary that woman could be, she seemed to make Sara Lance melt into a puddle of goo with just a look.

And, objectively, Thea could admit that Nyssa was very talented at whatever she was currently doing to Sara’s body, judging by the sounds Sara was making.

Oddly, Thea didn’t feel uncomfortable or embarrassed at having discovered the two in her office. She would probably have been more so if she’d walked in on them having one of their intense conversations in Arabic, Nyssa’s head in Sara’s lap and the blonde softly stroking the raven tresses.

Bearing that in mind, she took a soft step back, mindful of anywhere in her club that might creak. She was momentarily sad that she didn’t have a sock or a do not disturb sign that she could put on the door to give them their privacy, but then they DID decide to do it in her office. 

So if anyone asked, she’d just say her office was off-limits due to...women’s issues.


	4. Felicity Smoak

Felicity could hear laughter from the gym and since she was looking for both Nyssa and Sara, she hoped that was where they were. Ever since Nyssa had become an ex-assassin and moved in with Sara, Felicity had been introducing her to little things of popular culture. Tonight she had the entire box set of Xena, which Sara had been begging her to show Nyssa.

She made her way downstairs and headed to the gym door, thinking it was odd they were working out so late. Then again, she was with a guy who wore a hood and ran around the city with a bow and arrow, so what could she really call odd?

“Hey guys, I’m here. With Xena as requested”

She froze at the sight in front of her. Nyssa was on her back, Sara between her legs. Nyssa was naked, a robe thrown beside them and Sara seemed to have misplaced her shirt. There was silence between all three of them for a moment, before Sara grabbed the robe and spread it over as much of Nyssa as she could. 

“Uh, hey Felicity,” Sara said brightly – a little too brightly in Felicity’s opinion.

“Uh, hey. I figured when you guys didn’t answer the bell I’d just let myself in because you were probably sparring or something.”

Nyssa’s eyes were dark and trained on Sara. “Or something, indeed.”

Sara swallowed and moved back from Nyssa, grabbing her shirt. “We’ll meet you upstairs in a minute, okay, Felicity?”

Felicity nodded, not entirely sure how to make this less awkward. “I’ll go and order us something to eat.”

As soon as she realized what she said, her ears went red and Sara tried unsuccessfully to smother a laugh. Nyssa poked her in the ribs.

“Thank you, Felicity,” Nyssa finally said. “Sara and I appreciate that.”

Felicity disappeared upstairs and Nyssa turned back to her beloved. Sara tossed the robe aside and Nyssa grabbed her hand.

“Sara…”

“You were so close,” Sara whispered, her hand resting on Nyssa’s trembling thigh. “I could feel it.”

Nyssa bit her lip. “Yes but…”

“No buts.” Sara slid down Nyssa’s body. “I’m hungry.” She sent Nyssa a wicked smile. “Keep it down, habibti.”


	5. John Diggle

Diggle had promised Oliver to check some weapons in the Foundry, and so he made his way down the stairs. He could hear whispering, so he slowed his pace, unsure of who would be down there at this time of night. Then again, he worked with a hooded vigilante, a hacker, and two former assassins.

He sat down on the steps, peering down into the room. It was mostly dark, except for the practice mat, where a light shone upon two figures.

Sara Lance was pinned on her back, her eyes full of glee and staring up at Nyssa al Ghul, who had one hand either side of Sara’s head. Nyssa bent down and briefly kissed the blonde, before rising back up again.

“Nyssa…”

“I said you would get a reward after practice. I never mentioned giving rewards to someone who cheats.”

“I didn’t cheat!”

Nyssa lifted an eyebrow. “So a slow striptease is your idea of fair play?”

“It’s a valid distraction tactic. I bet it would work on Oliver.”

Nyssa growled and bent down again, nipping at Sara’s lips. Sara burst into laughter.

“I love it when you get possessive.”

“Do you indeed?”

“Mmm. You get all growly and this look in your eye like you’re about to stake your claim.”

“You mention his name to get a rise out of me.” Nyssa did not move. “I have no intention of rewarding…oh!”

Sara had flipped them so that Nyssa was pinned firmly beneath her. Sara smirked. “There is more than one way to make a distraction, habibti.”

“You’re a minx.”

“Yeah, but I’m yours.”

“Indeed.” Nyssa cupped the back of Sara’s head. “Mine.”

Their lips met in a deep kiss, and their bodies became slack against each other. Sara moaned as Nyssa moved her hips and the two became much closer.

“What, you’re not even going to get my clothes off? I’m not that easy.”

Nyssa lifted an eyebrow.

“Okay, yeah, I am with you.” Sara kissed her again. “But wouldn’t it be more fun with our clothes off?”

“I do not want to think of being naked on this mat. I also don’t particularly want to be naked if someone should come down here.” Nyssa’s hands cupped Sara’s breasts. “As you recall, I am rather possessive.”

Sara bit her lip and straightened her back, and she gasped as Nyssa laved her nipple through her bra. “Okay…yeah, this will do it.”

Nyssa chuckled and bit lightly through the fabric. “You are easy, Sara Lance.”

“Mmm, only for you.”

Nyssa’s fingers slipped between them and pressed firmly against Sara. Her face broadened in a smile. “So ready for me.”

“Always.” Sara closed her eyes, rocking against the fingers that were just exuding the right amount of pressure in the right places. “I should be unnerved at how good you are at this.”

“I’m hardly talented if you’re still speaking in complete sentences.” With a quick move that Sara didn’t see coming, the blonde was flat on her back again, with Nyssa hovering above her. “This will work better, I think.”

Sara let out a cry of pleasure as Nyssa’s fingers found their mark again, blissfully sinking into heat and her thumb tapping her clit. Sara shifted her body so that her thigh was between Nyssa’s legs, and the brunette looked down at her.

“I figure you deserve a reward too,” Sara whispered, leaning up for another kiss.

They moved together as though they had done this many times, and Diggle realized he was stuck, If he started going upstairs, they’d hear him. He couldn’t come downstairs without them knowing how long he’d been there. He just had to wait until they were done. And hope that neither of them would slit his throat.

He wasn’t sure what the hell had begun this dance, but they must have been teasing each other for a long while, because he watched Sara’s hips move insistently against Nyssa’s fingers and he realized they were already well on their way to the end.

“Nyssa…” Sara whimpered and curled her body against the brunette as she came, her body tensing and releasing as the orgasm took her.

Her movements must have hit Nyssa in the right place because the brunette pulled Sara against her, whispering words in Arabic as she too surrendered.

When it was over, Nyssa carefully lowered Sara back to the floor, and the blonde supported her as she rested above her. They were kissing and murmuring to each other in Arabic, and oddly Diggle found this more intrusive than having watched them go at it. 

“I should be embarrassed at how quick that was, but I’m feeling too happy to care.” Sara said.

Nyssa kissed her softly. “Well, Beloved, if you think you can move, I can take you back to our apartment and see if I can make you come more slowly.”

“Maybe we can break our record?”

Nyssa groaned and stood up, holding out her hand for Sara. “That record is not going to be broken. The only reason it stands to begin with is because we had a week off, and, if you remember, we were useless for the week after that.”

Sara giggled. “It was worth it to see Ra’s face when you told him that you hoped you had consummated our marriage to his satisfaction.”

Nyssa harrumphed as she gathered her coat. “As if I was going to let him witness it. I do not share you, habibti.”

Sara shrugged into her coat. “I’m glad. I’m not into sharing you either.”

Diggle realized he had to make himself heard, so he stood up and stepped up one level, before clomping down the stairs as loudly as he could. When he came into view of the women, he tried to look nonchalant. He was pretty sure he was getting away with it too, as, just as they were leaving, Nyssa turned her head to face him.

“Mention a word of what occurred here to anyone and I will take you apart piece by piece.”

Diggle gulped and watched them leave, Sara bursting into laughter as they closed the door.


	6. Roy Harper

He was in so much trouble. He didn’t need anyone to tell him. He was going to die and it was all Oliver Queen’s fault.

It was Oliver Queen who had said “oh, go to the Clock Tower that Sara and Nyssa are renovating, see if they need a hand.”

Yeah, well, he’d be lucky if he had hands after this.

He had planned on announcing himself straight away, but he’d heard giggling and he didn’t even know Nyssa al Ghul could giggle, and he’d been intrigued enough to venture inside quietly to see what had made this deadly ex-assassin giggle.

So he had snuck in. On reflection, considering what he was now witnessing, the phrase ‘curiosity killed the cat’ was very accurate.

They were still renovating the big living room but the fire was roaring away and there had been blankets and pillows in front of it. And what had incited a giggle from the deadly Heir to the Demon? 

A pillow fort. Sara Lance had built a pillow fort, Nyssa al Ghul had giggled and now he was going to die.

For a pillow fort.

Now the two ex-assassins were in the pillow fort, completely naked and Sara had a wicked look on her face as she painted edible body paint over her girlfriend. Nyssa was lying on her stomach and Sara was perched above her, sitting comfortably nestled in the crook of Nyssa’s knees.

He was going to die.

“This reminds me of that time in Istanbul. You and I rattling around that old house.”

Nyssa lifted an eyebrow. “We weren’t rattling. We were there to kill someone.”

“Hmm.”

“What are you doing?”

“Writing my name on your ass.”

“Didn’t you call that a tramp stamp?”

Sara grinned. “Only if it’s permanent.” She finished her name with a flourish. “Oh! I remember. It’s like that time in Vegas with the whipped cream…”

“You ended up with a stomachache.”

“That’s only because I went to the all you can eat buffet before the Nyssa buffet.”

Nyssa peered over her shoulder to look where her girlfriend had now gotten off her back. “May I move yet?”

“Nope.” Sara put the lid back on the body paint. “Now it’s the best part.”

Nyssa watched with a hooded gaze as Sara lowered her body again and began to lick the paint off Nyssa’s body.

“Oh…yes…now I understand why this is your favourite part.”

Sara grinned again, running her tongue up Nyssa’s spine. She paused at Nyssa’s neck, sucking lightly on the skin there, before she licked the last of the paint off.   
”You taste incredible.”

“Sara…”

“Roll over,” the blonde entreated, urging her onto her back. “I want more.”

“I’m not sure if I can survive more.”

Sara’s eyes raked over Nyssa’s flushed body. They had been teasing each other for hours, ever since Sara had decided they were going to christen at least one room of their house, even if it hadn’t been finished. She’d been hungry too, so she was killing two birds with one stone.

And a delicious stone it was. Or was it the birds?”

Sara ran her fingers down Nyssa’s body, smirking as she realized how wet her lover was. “You’re telling me the big, scary heir to the demon can’t take a little teasing?”

With a move that made Sara squeak with surprise, Nyssa’s hand moved to the back of Sara’s neck and pulled the woman down into a long kiss, allowing their bodies to lay flush together.

Sara moaned into the kiss, situating herself more comfortably atop Nyssa’s body. Every slight movement, every vibration from a moan increased the tension and finally Sara pulled away. She arched her back and moved again, and when Nyssa felt her heat against her own, she flopped onto the pillows. Sara giggled and urged her to open her eyes.

“No pillow queens in this house, beloved.”

Nyssa opened her eyes and watched Sara begin to move Her blonde hair fell around her face, having worked itself out of the loose ponytail she had put it in earlier to work out. A rosy blush blossomed on her chest and she held her bottom lip tight between her teeth.

Nyssa reached up, brushing her thumb across Sara’s lips. She could feel the pleasure blossoming low in her belly; what had been a slow burn earlier was turning into a raging inferno. She watched as Sara started to tug at her nipples, and Nyssa moved her hands, batting Sara’s away so that she could take over the pleasurable duty.

Sara cried out and Nyssa felt it deep inside. 

“You’re so close, beloved. I can feel you against me...”

“You’re going to make me come,” Sara murmured, arching as Nyssa’s thrusts met her own.

A moment later her body bowed and went rigid and she cried out Nyssa’s name as her body was hit by release. Nyssa’s hands went to Sara’s arms to steady her but instead she found herself gripping them as the feeling of Sara’s orgasm so close against her brought her her own release.

Sara carefully untangled them, moaning as the aftershocks hit her and Nyssa pulled her flat against her own body. Nyssa pressed a soft kiss to Sara’s forehead and smiled.

“We have christened this room, correct, habibiti?”

“Mmm, yes.” Sara sprawled over her lover. “Are you hungry? I’m hungry.”

This time, instead of giggles, Roy witnessed genuine laughter.


	7. Sin

Sin considered her life currently as being pretty good. She had her freedom, and school was doing okay. But ever since Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul had made her part of their family, she’d had it even better. She called them her pseudo-moms – she didn’t really NEED a mother anymore, but it was nice having these two around if she needed them. It had been weird having two ex-assassins attend parent-school nights and having college discussion, but it was kinda nice at the same time.

The other very sweet bonus was that she had her own room in an actual house. Well, it was a house now. It had been the clock tower, before Nyssa and Sara decided they wanted to make it their permanent base. They had been really good about not pressuring her – letting her have a key and a room to call her own, but not giving her curfews and other weird parental things.

Sometimes it was a bit weird – she had been on her own so long it was bizarre to have people that she could come home to and eat dinner with. Other times, like now, it was really awkward.

Sin had thought Sara and Nyssa were away on a job, so she had let herself into the house, carefully locking it behind her. Her first priority was food, so she had headed straight to the kitchen, which her pseudo-moms made sure was fully stocked. The fridge could have had a straight line down the middle between Sara’s junk food aisle and Nyssa’s fruit and vegetable aisle. She shrugged, deciding to mix it up and pulled out an apple and a Pop Tart.

That was when she heard it. It sounded like a thump – almost like something had fallen on the floor. Sin narrowed her eyes and put down her food, slowly creeping forward towards the kitchen door. In the entrance foyer, she grabbed her baseball bat (Nyssa said she didn’t need a baseball bat to cripple a man, but Sin liked having it all the same). She crept along the hallway and to the stairwell, listening carefully.

This time there was a moan, like someone was in pain. If she didn’t know any better, she would have assumed Abercrombie had sailed in on an arrow and fallen off, like the giant klutz she knew he could be. But after his awkward admission that he’d accidentally walked in on her pseudo-moms doing the horizontal tango, he knew better than to come to their place unannounced.

She crept upstairs to the first floor. Her bedroom was up here, plus a library and a gym. Sara and Nyssa occupied the top floor. It suited Sin, because it was almost like having her own apartment.

The moan came again, this time accompanied by Nyssa’s name. She frowned. It had sounded like Sara, but it couldn’t be Sara because a) Sara was in Brazil and b) Nyssa would rather cut off her own hands than hurt her habibti.

Sin crept down the hall passing her bedroom, ensuite and gym before coming to the library. The door was ajar and she held her baseball bat aloft, ready to defend her home immediately. She pushed opened the door. “I’ve got a bat and I know how to use it douchebags!”

There was a cry of alarm and Sin barely registered Nyssa and Sara’s nakedness before they dove behind the one of the giant chairs in the room.

“Oh my god! Seriously?”

“Sin!” Sara’s head (and nothing else, thank GOD) popped up over the chair. “We didn’t know you were here.”

Sin let the bat fall to her side. “No kidding.”

Nyssa’s head popped up too. “May I enquire as to what a ‘douchebag’ is and why you were announcing to them you had a weapon? You never announce your weapons.”

Sin blinked. “Right, because that’s the pertinent thing here, not the fact that you two were sexing it up in the library – naked! On some pretty nice chairs that I don’t know if I can ever sit on again.”

Sara rolled her eyes and grabbed her shirt. “Don’t be overdramatic.”

“Overdramatic? I just saw more of my pseudomoms than I EVER needed to see. I’m going to have to bleach my brain on or something.”

“I don’t recommend that,” Nyssa muttered. “It sounds grossly unnecessary.”

“Sin, you are aware we have sex. This shouldn’t be a shock to you,” Sara told her, finally dressing and standing up.

“There is a difference between knowing and seeing, I promise you.” She shrugged and slung the bat across her shoulder. “Well, at least I have something else in common with Abercrombie now.”

Sara’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

Sin slowly started backing out of the room. “Nothing…nothing to see here. I’m just gonna…go somewhere that is not this room.”

Nyssa stood up, also fully dressed. “Yes, but we need to discuss your tactics against a home invasion. And I still don’t understand the ‘douchebag’ comment.”

A slow smirk came across Sin’s face. “Oh, Sara can help you there. She dated one. Called Oliver Queen.”

Nyssa’s gaze darkened and Sara rolled her eyes. 

“Really mature, Sin.”

“Yeah, about as mature as doing it in a library.” Sin did a small bow. “Now that I have protected our humble abode, I’m gonna go eat. You two girls have fun now and remember – safe sex is the best sex!”

Her only reply was a balled-up jacket thrown at her head and Sin burst out laughing, heading downstairs to finish eating.


	8. Oliver Queen

“I cannot believe I let you talk me into this.”

“It was on my sex bucket list.”

“I still don’t believe that is a thing.”

“Mmm, it is, look it up.”

Oliver Queen froze into the shadows. He thought he had been alone and had been going to indulge in some extra training in the Arrow-Cave. He really needed to stop calling it the Arrow-Cave.

There was silence for a few moments, and he peered around the post. Nyssa al Ghul sat on Felicity’s chair, facing away from the computer. Sara was astride her, her arms resting around Nyssa’s neck, a cheeky grin on her face.

“If it is really a thing, tell me what number having sex with a strap-on in a secret vigilante lair is?”

“I didn’t say it was a thing for everybody, just for me.”

Nyssa leaned up and kissed her softly. “I think you are making this up.”

“I wouldn’t do something like that.” Sara rose up and lowered herself again, gasping as Nyssa leaned forward and tugged at a taut nipple. “Nyssa…”

“You are a minx.” Nyssa’s hands rested on Sara’s hips. “And I love you.”

“I love you,” Sara whispered back, leaning in for a deep kiss.

It was beautiful, he realized, as she watched Nyssa’s hands run up Sara’s bare back. Not just beautiful in the way they moved together, like they’d been doing this dance for years, but the way they looked at each other. The way they whispered to each other, slipping seamlessly between English and Arabic.

He was distracted by a sharp gasp, and saw that one of Nyssa’s hands had disappeared between the lovers.

“Nyssa…God…I’m so close.”

“I’ve got you, beloved.” Nyssa took Sara’s lips in a long kiss. “Surrender to it.”

Sara’s back went rigid and Oliver watched the expression that crossed her face. It was as if she had been taken over by the most indescribable pleasure and he realized he’d never seen her look like that before. Nyssa’s name broke on her lips in a stuttered gasp and one of Nyssa’s hands went to Sara’s hips, anchoring her in something that he never could understand.

Sara’s body finally slumped above Nyssa’s and the dark-haired woman was whispering into Sara’s ear. 

“So beautiful,” Nyssa smiled, kissing her lover’s neck. Her hands gently ran down Sara’s spine. “I love watching you surrender to your pleasure, beloved.”

Sara kissed her deeply. “Now it’s your turn.” She kissed her again, grinding down on the strapon so that it gave Nyssa just the right friction. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Nyssa’s muffled gasp.

“I love making love with you like this,” Sara whispered, keeping her movements deliberate as she rose and fell on the toy over and over. She watched Nyssa’s eyes as the brunette drew closer to her release. “I think I just love watching you surrender too.”

Nyssa’s fingers were gripping tightly to her lover’s hips, her eyes watching Sara’s teasing ones as she felt the burning in the pit of her stomach. “Only you, habibti. Only…” She swallowed, her throat suddenly becoming dry.

Sara grinned and whispered in her ear. “Look down.”

Nyssa obeyed, looking down to where one of Sara’s hands had snaked beneath the harness and just barely began tapping against her clit. She watched as their toy filled Sara again and again, and finally she looked back up, eyes locking onto Sara’s, and came hard.

Oliver listened to the cry of Sara’s name, and he felt an ache within. As he turned to go, he looked over at them once more. And found Sara staring right back at him. She kept his gaze for a moment, her eyes warning him against touching anything that was hers. Then her face had turned back to Nyssa and they were kissing again, arms wrapped around each other.

And he left.


	9. Laurel Redux

Laurel was sitting in the kitchen when she watched Sara shuffle in, a smug look on her face. She groaned.

“This is not okay anymore. I’ve walked in on you two way too many times and I’ve seen more of your lady parts than I ever cared to.” She sipped her coffee. 

Sara chuckled and sipped her coffee. “Did you just call them lady parts?”

Laurel rolled her eyes. “Where is Nyssa?”

“Sleeping off three fantastic orgasms.”

“That’s what I mean. I already saw too many of her lady parts too.”

“Hey, her lady parts are sexy.”

“Stop saying lady parts. Even Oliver has walked in on you guys and seen them.”

Sara lifted an eyebrow. “Let’s be honest, Oliver has seen everybody’s lady parts.”  
Laurel almost snorted into her coffee. “That’s true.” 

“I still think I should have been allowed to castrate him for staying to watch.”

Laurel rolled her eyes. “Nyssa was right when she said it would probably ruin your relationship with Felicity.”

Sara frowned. “Still. It’s the principle of the thing.”

“Either way, you’re going to have to get sock or a sign or something, because you’re my sister and we’re not meant to be this close.”

“We shared Oliver.”

Laurel wrinkled her nose. “First, ew. Second, I’m not sharing Nyssa.”

“Good, I’m not asking.”

“This conversation has taken a very strange turn.”

“Talking about lady-parts usually does turn strange.”

Laurel stood up, downing the last of her coffee. “Okay, moratorium on the phrase lady-parts for at least the rest of this month - and I’m buying you a sign for Christmas.”

Sara’s eyes lit up. “A sign? What’s it going to say? Sex goddess at work?”

Laurel smirked and put her mug in the dishwasher. “More like ‘Stay away for your sanity’.”

“Rude.”

Laurel walked past and kissed her sister on the cheek. “See you later, White Canary.”

“Kick ass, Black Canary,” Sara replied and went to tell Nyssa about her upcoming sign.


End file.
